brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
7553 City Advent Calendar
Crook Fisherman Santa |Price = |Ages = 5 - 12 |Released = 2011 |Theme = City|Theme2 = Seasonal }} 7553 City Advent Calendar is a City christmas set released in September 2011. It includes 232 pieces, and it is intended for children ages five through twelve. It is mostly based on the Police theme. Description Log House: The log house is built on top of two white tiles with rugged bricks. On the right is an archway door, on the left is a window, and on the top are white slopes representing a snowy roof. The printed "POLICE" tiles from 7279 Police Minifigure Collection appears again.Flickr Police Snow Scooter: The small police snow scooter is built from bright blue tiles with flippers attached to the sides, and has a slope, steering wheel, and enough room to sit a minifigure.Flickr Snow Scooter: The small snow scooter is built from dark stone grey tiles with flippers attached to the sides, and has a slope, steering wheel, and enough room to sit a minifigure.Flickr Christmas Tree: A small Christmas tree is built on top of a round with slopes placed back against the sides of each other to form the leaves. On the top is a crystal imitating the star.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5442760115/in/set-72157626042916906/ Chimney: The chimney is built on top of a medium stone grey 4x4 tile. It has small slopes facing against each other imitating the fire.Flickr Evidence Table: The evidence table is made from white bricks with a bright blue 2x4 tile on top. A lamp and a magnifying glass is built on top of the tile.Flickr Table: The table is made from bright blue bricks with a dark stone grey tile on top. The left side brick is 1x3 studs long; just enough room to attach an accessory of some sort like a mug.Flickr Safe: The safe is built on top of a mediums tone grey 2x4 tile with two "box" pieces on top, and then another medium stone grey 2x4 tile on top.Flickr Snow Catapult: The snow catapult is built on top of a white 2x4 plate and features a small catapult to launch out "snowballs".Flickr Police Car: A small police car is included and features a small grill at the front and a fence at the back. The car has just enough room to fit in a minifigure.Flickr Day 1: Crook with snowball Day 2: Snow Catapult Day 3: Policeman with handcuffs Day 4: Log house Part 1 Day 5: Log house part 2 Day 6: Christmas Tree Day 7: Skateboard with presents Day 8: Table with mug Day 9: Fisherman with axe Day 10: fish, whip and fireplace Day 11: Log house part 3 Day 12: Log house Part 4 Day 13: Policeman with walkie talkie Day 14: Table with magnifying glass Day 15: Police Car part 1 Day 16: Police car part 2 Day 17: Police car part 3 Day 18: Crook with crowbar Day 19: Safe With gold bars Day 20: Snowmobile Day 21: Carriage Day 22: Police snowmobile Day 23: Dog with Bones Day 24: Santa Claus and Chimney Notes * The fisherman in this set comes with a whip to use as a fishing rod instead of a normal one. LEGO.com Description Gallery 81514A3u1jL_AA1350_.jpg 81ccGp4D5cL_AA1500_.jpg 61BXVJC2ENL._AA1500_.jpg|The Christmas Tree. 61gcpWTqy9L._AA1350_.jpg|The Police Car. 7553-2.png|The Police Car. 61q6qFcOC1L._AA1384_.jpg|The Fisherman. 61skg2mDryL._AA1350_.jpg|Santa. 7553-1.png 7553 Advent Calendar 1.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 2.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 3.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 4.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 5.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 6.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 7.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 8.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 9.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 10.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 11.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 12.jpg 7553 Advent Calendar 13.jpg 7553 - Tag 01 - 1.JPG|Day 01 Crook 7553 - Tag 02.JPG|Day 02 7553 - Tag 03.JPG|Day 03 Police Officer 7553 - Tag 04.JPG|Day 04 7553 - Tag 05 - 1.JPG|Day 05 7553 - Tag 05 - 2.JPG|House after day 5 7553 - Tag 06.JPG|Day 06 7553 - Tag 07.JPG|Day 07 7553 - Tag 08.JPG|Day 08 7553 - Tag 09.JPG|Day 09 Fisherman (City) 7553 - Tag 10.JPG|Day 10 7553 - Tag 11 - 1.JPG|Day 11 7553 - Tag 11 - 2.JPG|House after day 11 7553 - Tag 12 - 1.JPG|Day 12 7553 - Tag 12 - 2.JPG|House after day 12 7553 - Tag 13.JPG|Day 13 Police Officer 7553 - Tag 14.JPG|Day 14 7553 - Tag 15.JPG|Day 15 7553 - Tag 16.JPG|Day 16 7553 - Tag 17.JPG|Day 17 7553 - Tag 18.JPG|Day 18 Crook 7553 - Tag 19 - 1.JPG|Day 19 open 7553 - Tag 19 - 2.JPG|Day 19 closed 7553 - Tag 20.JPG|Day 20 7553 - Tag 21.JPG|Day 21 7553 - Tag 22.JPG|Day 22 7553 - Tag 23.JPG|Day 23 7553 - Tag 24 - 1.JPG|Day 24 7553 - Tag 24 - 2.JPG|Santa Claus 7553 - komplett.JPG|complete 7553 - Ersatzteile.JPG|Spare parts See also * City Advent Calendar (Disambiguation) References Source * Brickset.com External links Category:City Category:2011 sets Category:Seasonal Category:7000 sets Category:Police Category:Advent calendars